Broken Promises
by Kyle Broflovski's Wife
Summary: Wendy breaks Stan's heart. Stan breaks his promise to Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic. Don't jugde to harshly.

**I do not own South Park. Trey and Matt do. (Lucky Bastards.)**

One Sunday night, around midnight, Stan Marsh snuck out of his house to meet his girlfriend, Wendy at Stark's Pond. Wendy told him she had something important to tell him. Stan had wondered what she wanted to talk about in the middle of the night.

_This must be serious, _Stan thought as he approached Stark's pond. As he approached the pond he saw he's girlfriend with dark, long hair with a purple beret on top. _She is so beautiful;_ Stan thought and smiled at his girlfriend. Stan moved closer to Wendy. As he moved closer, Stan put his arms around her. Wendy pushed Stan away from her.

"What's wrong?" Stan frowned. Wendy never pushed Stan away from her.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Stan." Wendy said without looking at him. "Tell me what?" Stan said half curious and half scared.

Wendy sighed. "I've cheated on you, Stan.

"You've what!!" Stan said as he felt his heart break. Tears were rolling down his face.

"I said I…" Wendy started again but Stan interrupted her.

"I know what you said!!!" He was yelling and crying at the same time. "I mean, how you could?!"

"I'm sorry, Stan." Wendy said. "I've tried to keep it a secret, but I couldn't… I couldn't betray you like that."

"Who is he?" Stan sobbed.

"Lance." Wendy said.

Lance was the new boy that moved to South Park three weeks ago. Every girl in class thought Lance was cute. It was only a matter of time until Wendy would fall for him.

"I think I want to be with him." Wendy said quietly.

Now Stan's heart was shattered. Not only is she confessing she cheated on him, but now she's breaking up with him also.

"Sorry, Stan, I think this is best for the both of us." Wendy said, before walking away leaving Stan heartsick.


	2. Chapter 2

Just two streets from Stan's house lived his best friend in the whole world, Kyle Brofvloski. Kyle was a cute, small, Jewish boy. He always wore a green hat. Underneath it was red curly hair. He had the most shiniest, gorgeous emerald eyes you would ever see. Not only was he beautiful on the outside, but also on the inside. Kyle has a heart of gold. He's the sweetest boy in the fourth grade besides Butters.

Kyle was sleeping peacefully in his room…until cell phone rang. Kyle got up answered the call. "Hello." He answered half asleep.

"Wendy broke up with me." Stan said while sobbing. _Oh no,_ Kyle thought, snapping out of his sleepiness. Kyle was always there if his friends needed him, especially his best friend Stan. Kyle listened as Stan tearfully explained what happened five minutes ago. Stan was at the point where he was crying uncontrollably and hysterically. So Kyle soon comforted his best friend.

"Stan, I know you really love Wendy but, she's a bitch. Besides she was really lucky; She lost the one person who truly loved her in her pathetic life." Kyle said trying to make Stan feel better.

"You don't understand, Kyle." Stan sniffled. "She was my happiness in my life, She was my release of stress if all the shit that I was going through in my life." Stan paused for a moment then said this "Goodbye, Kyle, I'll see you later… much later."

Kyle didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean _much later?_'

"Nothing." Stan said in a monotone. "Just don't expect to see me at school tomorrow."

"Why?" Kyle said confused. "What's going on?" Kyle was on the edge of his bed trying to see what Stan was trying to say.

_Well, he's going to find out anyway,_ Stan thought. Stan took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going to kill myself tonight." he finally blurted out.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kyle yelled, so shocked he fell off his bed. Kyle quickly got up and got into bed and talked low so he wouldn't wake up his parents. "Stan, think about what you're saying, You're thinking about suicide. You'll never see you're family and friends again and you'll be missed greatly. Please don't do it Stan , it'll make me as miserable as you are now and I can't imagine my life without my best friend." Kyle said hoping what he said made Stan come to his senses.

"But Wendy won't miss me." Stan whined. What's the point in living if the only person I love is with someone else."

"Fuck Wendy." Kyle said. "Live because you have you're whole life ahead of you and there are other girls out there that will love you."

For the next ten minutes Stan and Kyle were arguing about whether or not Stan should live. "Okay, Kyle." Stan said. "You win, I won't kill myself."

"Really?" Kyle said with a sigh of relief. "So, you've thought about what I've said."

"Yes." Stan said.

"You promise that you won't kill yourself?" Kyle said.

"Yes, Jesus Christ, Kyle!!" said Stan sounding irritated. "Look, I'm going to go home and go to bed before my parents find out that I'm not at home, bye Kyle."

"Bye, Stan, I'll see you …" _Click!_ Stan hung up his cell phone so Kyle couldn't finish his sentence. Soon Kyle hung up his. Kyle laid his head on this pillow and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. One thought in his head made him worry. _If I hadn't answered that call would he kill himself immediately? I hope he doesn't break my promise._ Kyle just laid there all night in his bed worrying until his mom called him to get ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kyle was walking down the halls of South Park Elementary still thinking about the phone call he had receive from Stan. He could barely eat at breakfast thinking about Stan breaking his promise, which made Kyle watch the morning news. A house caught on fire in another city, a convict escape from South Park prison, but they did not say anything about a nine year old boy committing suicide. Suddenly Kyle stopped walking. Someone had caught his eye. It was Stan. Kyle walked over to Stan's locker and greeted him.

"Hi, Stan, wanna come over to my house after school?"

Stan didn't reply. He was looking for something in his locker.

_Maybe he didn't hear me _Kyle thought. "Do you want to hang out after school, Stan?" Kyle said a little louder.

"FUCK OFF KYLE! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR GODDAMN HOUSE, YOU KIKE!" Stan screamed, grabbing his math book, slammed his locker, and stormed off. Everyone turned around and stared at Kyle. Kyle was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe Stan called him a kike. Then, he heard Cartman laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at, fatass?" Kyle snapped at him.

"At least I'm not the one who got put in their place, kike!" Cartman snickered.

Just when Kyle was going to go over there and punch Cartman, Kenny walked over to him. "Kyle, dude I saw what happened. What the fuck is up Stan's ass?"

"I don't know." Kyle quickly had calmed down. "He hasn't been the same since last night." "What happened?" Kenny asked.

"Wendy broke up with Stan for Lance." Kyle said.

"Damn, that's fucked up." said Kenny.

"That's not all. He wanted to commit suicide." Kyle said.

"What! Over that bitch?" Kenny said in shock.

"Stan was in love with her." Kyle said.

"But still." Kenny exclaimed. "She treated him like shit and she didn't deserve him."

"True." Kyle said. "But what are we going to do about Stan?"

"He doesn't know how to handle it so he's taking it all out on you." Kenny said. "Don't feel bad, my father takes his anger on my mother by getting drunk and screaming at her."

"Thanks." Kyle said. "I guess."

"C'mon let's go to class." Kenny said. So Kenny and Kyle walked to Mr. Garrison's classroom together hoping Stan would go back to being his normal self.


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunchtime at South Park Elementary. Kyle went at a lunch table and sat in the middle seat. Kenny came and sat in his seat which was beside Kyle. Stan's seat which was on the other side of Kyle was empty. Stan would also sit there beside Kyle at lunch, but today Stan was sitting at a table faraway from Kyle and Kenny. Stan was acting strange all day. He hasn't talked to Kyle, Kenny, or Cartman all day. Even when Mr. Garrison assigned his students to pick a partner for a class activity, Stan refused to be partners with anyone.

Cartman came and sat down in Stan's seat. "Is it me, or is Stan acting more of a douche than usual." Cartman said while chomping on his pizza.

"Stan is not a douche." Kyle said glaring at Cartman.

"Yes he is." Cartman said, still chomping. "Just a few minutes ago I bumped into Stan and he said 'Watch where you're going you fat fuck,'"

"I'm sorry, he said that Cartman, Maybe it's because you _are_ a fat fuck." Kenny said.

"Eh! At last I'm not a poor fuck like you!" Cartman snapped back.

"You guys, stop it." Kyle said. "Seriously, we need to figure out what's wrong with Stan."

"Who gives a shit about Stan?" Cartman growled. "Let him be an asshole if he wants to be."

"Yeah, Kyle, He doesn't want us bothering him." said Kenny.

"Maybe you guys don't care, but I'm worried about him." said Kyle.

Suddenly Kyle noticed Stan leaving the cafeteria. Kyle followed him. Kyle followed him to the hallway. Then Stan sensed someone following him. He turned around and saw Kyle. "Why the hell are you following me?!" Stan yelled at Kyle. "I thought I told you to fuck off!"

"Stan, I think we should talk." Kyle said.

"I don't want to talk to you, are you fucking retarded?" Stan yelled even more loudly. "Stan, please." Kyle begged. "Talk to me, I can help you." Kyle tried to hug him, but Stan knocked him down then started punching him. Kyle tried to fight back but Stan had him pinned down to the floor. Luckily, Mr. Mackey came and broke up the fight. "What's going on?" he asked. "Kyle started it; I was trying to defend myself." Stan told Mr. Mackey. "He's lying!" Kyle cried. "He knocked me down and stared punching me." Kyle couldn't believe Stan was trying to get him in trouble. "You boys shouldn't be fighting, Mmkay." Said Mr. Mackey. "If I catch you boys fighting again, you both are going to be suspended, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Mackey." said Stan. Kyle stayed quiet. As soon as walked off, Stan gave Kyle an evil stare left Kyle alone in the hallway. Kyle felt something running down from his nose. It was blood. His best friend gave him a nosebleed.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Kyle was walking to Stan's house. Of course, he was upset that Stan gave him a nosebleed, but he didn't want to give up on helping his best friend. When he came home from school, his mother asked him what had happened to his nose. He told his mother "I- ran- into- the- door." excuse. Of course, his mother really didn't buy it, but gave Kyle an icepack and some tissues for his nose. Finally, Kyle reached Stan's house. Kyle walked to the front door, rang the doorbell, and waited for somebody to answer the door. Mrs. Marsh opened the door. "Hello, Kyle, it's nice to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Marsh." said Kyle. "Is Stan home?"

"Yes, come on in." Mrs. Marsh said. "He's in his room." Kyle walked in and examined the house. There was nothing unusual. The Marshes had just finished having dinner and Mrs. Marsh was washing the dishes. Stan's dad, grandpa, and his older sister, Shelly was in the living room watching TV like they do every evening after they eat dinner. Kyle wondered why Stan hadn't joined them. Kyle went upstairs and found Stan's room. Kyle opened Stan's door slowly. When Kyle opened the door Kyle saw Stan writing something on a piece a paper on his desk with his back turn. It wasn't too long for Stan to turn around. "What the fuck do you want? I thought I kicked your ass." Stan said.

"Stan, why are you acting like this?" Kyle asked.

"Acting like what, Kyle?" Stan yelled. "Why do you keep following me? Are you a faggot now?"

"No, I'm following you because you're my best friend and I want you to talk to me!" Kyle yelled back at Stan.

"Sorry, I don't talk to or be best friends to jewfags." Stan said laughing at Kyle. Kyle felt like he was talking to Cartman. Kyle wondered why Stan is so vicious towards him. "What was that you were writing?" Kyle asked.

"None of your goddamn business, stop bothering me, you're so fucking gay! I hate you!"

Kyle just stood there stunned and heartbroken. _I hate you_, Kyle never thought he would hear these words coming from Stan's mouth. His best friend in the whole world, since they were in preschool. "Where's my best friend?" Kyle asked, sounding like as if he were about to cry. "He's not here." Stan said. Just after Stan said that Kyle walked out of Stan's room. He went down the stairs where he saw Stan's mother. "Is something wrong, Kyle?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No." Kyle said trying to hold his tears back. Kyle went home without eating dinner. He went to his room, turned off the lights, went to bed and cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning when Kyle woke up he felt funny. His eyes were half-dry from crying but that wasn't it. Kyle felt like something really bad had happened, but hoped he was wrong. Kyle went downstairs to the kitchen. No one was there. His mother wasn't there cooking breakfast. His father wasn't there reading the morning paper. He checked the living room. No one was there either. Kyle went to his parent's bedroom where his parents were crying. Kyle's mother was bawling uncontrollably. His father was crying silently with just tears rolling down from his eyes. Kyle never seen his parents this upset. "What's going on?" Kyle asked. The curiosity was killing him. Both of Kyle's parents looked at each other then at Kyle. All three of them had stared at each others eyes in silence. Then Mr. Brofvloski finally spoke. "You have to tell him, Sheila." he said to Kyle's mother.

"Tell me what." Kyle said with his heart pounding. Mrs. Brofvloski sniffled. "Kyle, this morning Mrs. Marsh found Stan dead in his closet."

"NO!!" said Kyle as he felt his heart skipped a beat.

"He hung himself in there." Mrs. Brofvloski said and starting sobbing again.

"NO!!" Kyle screamed again. "He promised…he promised me!" Kyle said with his heart breaking. Kyle wished this was some sick prank. He wished any second now his parents would stop crying and say "_Ha-ha! Psyche! Stan's not dead! He didn't commit suicide!" _But Kyle knew that wasn't going to happen. Soon Kyle found himself sobbing uncontrollably like his mother. Mrs. Brofvloski hugged Kyle tight and they both cried hysterically together. The next Saturday they had Stan's funeral. It was the worst day of Kyle's life. Then he saw Cartman…. and he was crying? Kyle couldn't believe it. Eric Cartman, the asshole of all assholes was crying over someone. As he was crying his eyes were red, puffy, and swollen. Kyle went over to him and hugged and comforted him. Mrs. Marsh gave the eulogy. Then Mr. Marsh came and told what Stan was like as a son. But the saddest part of the funeral was when Stan's older sister Shelly came up. She was crying too. Her eyes were red and swollen as well. She was clutching a piece of piece of paper. "What I'm about to read is Stan's suicide note." She said. "It says…"

_Dear mom, dad or whoever is reading this,_

_If you find this note, then I'm dead. I hung myself in my closet. _

_I'm sorry, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take all these _

_broken promises. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking_

_about. All of you made promises and broke them. I never _

_thought, Wendy, the I thought loved me would make me feel _

_what I feel now. She promised me she would never leave me. She _

_promised me she'll always love me forever. And what did she do?_

_She left me for another guy! Kyle, if you're reading this I just _

_want you to know that never did anything wrong. The reason _

_I've been acting so strange is because I wanted you to hate me. I _

_didn't want you to be hurt when I kill myself. See, I acted like a _

_jerk and called you all those foul names because I wanted you to _

_be too hateful to grieve. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused _

_Kyle and I love you Kyle. I really really love you. As a matter of _

_fact, I love you all. And please don't be too upset about my _

_choice. _

_Love, Stan_

Kyle now realized what Stan was writing and didn't want him to see. He was writing his suicide note. His face was now filled with tears. From that moment on, the funeral was over.

**Author's note: I hope this chapter didn't make anyone cry. Sorry, if it did. ******


	7. Chapter 7

It's now two months since Stan's death. Ever since then Cartman has been losing weight. He hasn't been eating as much as he usually does. Now he's about Kyle's shape. Not only did he lose weight he lost his obnoxious personality. He became sweet, caring, and generous. He helps his mother around the house. He donated half of his toys to a foster home. He volunteered to do kitchen/soup duty at a homeless shelter. Now Cartman's clothes were getting too big for him. So he went to Kyle's house to borrow some extra clothes. Kyle opened the door when Cartman ranged the doorbell. "Hi, Cartman." he said.

"Hi, Kyle, do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

"Sure, I know what you can wear." Kyle said. "Come on in."

Kyle and Cartman went upstairs to Kyle's room. Kyle went to his bottom drawer and opened it. He grabbed Stan's red poofball hat and gloves, brown jacket, and blue pants. "Stan gave me this on his will." said Kyle. "Here, try them on." Cartman took Stan's clothes and tried them on.

"How do I look?" Cartman said after he put them on.

"You look just like him." Kyle said, smiling. "You even sound like him too."

Cartman didn't even notice when he began to lose weight he lost that gruff in his voice. His voice was a lot smoother and a lot like Stan's. "Kyle, can you do me a favor?" Cartman asked.

"What?" Kyle replied.

"I don't want to be called Cartman anymore." Cartman said.

"What do you want to be called?" Kyle asked.

"Call me, Stan." Cartman said.

THE END

**Author's note: I hoped you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading it! ******


End file.
